Rogue-likebot 1980
Rogue-likebot 1980 is one of Logarathon's Facebook Bots, and has been active since December 4th, 2018. Bot Details Rogue-likebot 1980 is a Facebook Bot that allows it's followers to play through a text-based dungeon-crawling rogue-like game using the Facebook Reactions feature. Every hour the bot gathers the reactions from it's previous post, decides what action to take based on them, and posts the result of the turn. Category:Facebook Bots Update History Pre-v1.0 Rogue-likebot 1980 was first created as a Discord Bot in the Bot Appreciation Society's Discord Server, and allowed the user to play the bot via commands in the #play-with-bots channel. This pre-v1.0 build of the bot originally had very few features; classes were non-existent, the equipment system featured in v1.1 and onwards was barely in development, and all the user could do was fight enemies. Eventually encounters were added, classes were implemented, and within less than a month of the bot's first message it was ready for Facebook. v1.0 Player Generation * 3 Classes with unique abilities * The Warrior: Bloodrush * The Rogue: Shadow Stepper * The Paladin: Wall of Thorns Enemy Generation * Includes Standard Enemies, Bosses, and Fallen Heroes Short Melee Weapons/Attacks * Vicious Slash * Balanced Strike * Steady Block * Sideswipe Encounters * Added "Random Loot" encounter * Added "Random Gold" encounter * Added "Portal Sigil" encounter * Added "Pedestal Loot" encounter * Added "The Library" encounter * Added "The Merchant" encounter Global Stats * Leaderboard and Deathlog v1.0.1 Minor Changes * Wall of Thorns reflected damage increased to 66% * Enemies can no longer perform the same move twice in a row * New Character generation now performed via vote * Rebalanced the health drop from Pedestal Loot encounters * Added player name submission functionality via RPGBot on Discord // rpg!submit ''' * Added several colourful '''death messages * Reworked healing to now consume Healing Supplies * Increased the damage healed from in-combat healing v1.0.2 Encounters * Added "Empty Room" encounter v1.1 New Equipment System * Weapons, Armour, and Relics now take up dedicated spaces Weapons have been divided into three categories, each with a unique moveset * Short, uses the standard moveset * Long, uses a penetrating moveset * Ranged, uses an RNG-based moveset Three New Classes added * The Hunter - Specializes in Ranged Weapons * The Lancer - Specializes in Long Weapons * The Brawler - Specializes in Unarmed Combat Class Abilities changed, now have one Active ability and one Passive skill, some player moves reworked as a result * Replaced Vicious Slash with Hard Swing (1.5x Attack, 0x Defense) for most classes * Replaced Steady Block with Deflective Parry (1.5x Defense, 0x Attack) for most classes * Replaced Sideswipe with Dodge Roll (50% chance dodge all damage, 50% chance take all damage) for most classes In-combat healing removed, health can now only be restored by encounters and getting better relics v1.1.1 Enemies * Increased enemy loot drop rate, now a 75% chance for a loot drop to occur, boss enemies and fallen enemies still always drop loot Equipment * Added "Unarmed" weapons, uses an RNG-based-dodging moveset Encounters * Encounter chance increased, now 50% chance for a random encounter and 30% chance for the empty room when an encounter has not already occurred, if an encounter has already occurred then there will always be a fight. Boss levels and guaranteed shop levels will always occur The Player * Changed The Warrior's passive ability to Executioner: Angry-type melee attacks do an extra 1.5x attack damage when the enemy is under 20% Health, as opposed to Bloodrush which triggered when the player was below 20% Health * The Player now heals back to full after every boss fight * The Brawler now uses Unarmed-type weapons for their class abilities v1.2 Encounters * Added "Dungeon Explorer" encounter * Added "Hero Shrine" encounter * Added "The Smith" encounter * Added "Demon Encounter" encounter * Added "Cursed Book" encounter * Added "The Fountain" encounter * Added "Pool of Honey" encounter * Added "Hidden Trap" encounter * Added "The Final Encounter" * Chest of Gold: Added "Open Chest" and "Ignore Chest" options * Portal Sigil => Strange Sigil: Added various outcomes to "Step Onto Sigil" option * The Library: Added "Explore The Library", "Find a Place To Rest", and "Leave The Library" options * The Merchant: Added "Rob The Merchant" option * Empty Room: Added "Search for Loot" option * Loot Reward: Added "Scrap Reward" option The Dungeon * Dungeons now consist of stages that contain themed enemies, bosses, encounters, and loot * Each stage contains a theme dictated amount of floors that each contain a theme dictated amount of rooms * Rooms can either contain an enemy, an encounter, or be empty * The Final Floor for each stage is guaranteed to contain one Shop and afterwards a Boss Fight * Health is now restored to full after defeating a Stage Boss (see below) instead of after any boss Equipment Modifications * Equipment can now be modified instead of swapped out or abandoned * Modification success chance is dictated by the amount of modifications the piece of equipment to be modified already has or have been attempted * A successful modification will result in +1 Attack, +1 Defense, or +4 Health/Max Health depending on the type of equipment being modified * An unsuccessful modification will result in the reverse of the bonus to the improvement * The amount of modifications made can be reset or decreased during The Smith encounter Enemies * Level x0 Bosses are now Stage Bosses * Stage Bosses occur at the end of every Stage and must be defeated for the player to progress (no more portal skipping past them) * Stage Bosses have a deadlier moveset (Attack Move is now 2x Attack, 0x Defense, Neutral Move is now 1.25x Attack an Defense, Defend Move is now 2x Defense, and Heal Move is now +8 Health) * Some Encounter Choices may result in a Mini Boss fight * Mini Bosses have stats near or equivalent to that of a Stage Boss, but will perform regular attacks Levelling/XP * Enemies will now drop XP upon death, allowing the player to passively and consistently improve their stats * Each level-up will grant the player +5 Core Health, each even numbered level-up will grant the player +1 Core Attack and +1 Core Defense Classes * The Paladin's damage reflection reduced to 25% (was previously 66%) * The Brawler now deals an extra 5 damage when completely unarmed (was a 2x Attack increase) * The Hunter's active power is now Arrowstorm (When using a Ranged-type Weapon, Steady Shot is replaced with Volley - Fire three ranged shots, for each there is a 66% chance to deal 1x your attack stat, 0.75x Defense) v1.3 v1.3 was released on the 5th of December 2019. Previous Facebook Runs There have been 20 previous Dungeon Runs. v1.0 * Paladin Samath the Legendary * Rogue Ra-Thor the Mystical v1.1 * Brawler Karradin The Courageous * Rogue Samath The Gallant * Warrior Spoot The Hero * Brawler Ben Shapiro The Noble * Hunter Ziggy The Legendary * Hunter GarkovBot The Intrepid * Warrior Gary The Undaunted * Lancer Ben Shapiro The Fearless * Paladin Spoot The Strange * Rogue Spoot The Gutsy * Hunter The Prestigeous Potato The Grand * Hunter Paintmin The Noble * Warrior Gary The Gutsy * Lancer Lv.10 Hitman The Legendary * Brawler Ben Shapiro The Epic * Lancer The Prestigeous Potato The Brave * Rogue Paintmin The Undaunted v1.2 * Warrior Ben Shapiro The Legendary * Paladin Helm The Noble * Rogue Andi The Strange Notable Dungeon Explorers Rogue Paintmin the Undaunted This Dungeon Explorer was the first to beat the Level 20 Boss (using the pre-v1.2 Dungeon layout) and proceeded to reach and defeat the Level 50 Boss, where the Run was ended to make way for v1.2. After the fight he was taken by a dark figure, but his fate afterwards is still unknown... Rogue Andi the Strange This Dungeon Explorer was the first to reach the Final Stage in v1.2 and the second to reach the final floor of The Dungeon of all time. There they encountered a mysterious Explorer-like figure guarding a gate, which the figure escaped through after the Explorer defeated it, passing on it's curse and forcing Andi to take it's place guarding The Gate... Category:Discord Bots Category:Text Bots